persona_6fandomcom-20200214-history
Fuyuki Ino
The Protagonist, is the main protagonist in the game. and leader of the Wonderlands. Profile The Protagonist is a Protagonist in the Persona 6 Universe. He is a transfer student coming from the Northeast of Japan that was invited by Noboru Nakashiro to save Japan from the disaster Druganato created. He is modest, shy and reserved. Being respectful to the elderly and other citizens. He gets liked a lot by his likable personality, although when in tough situations like battling the heart breakers. he shows a a lot of ambition and strength. The Protagonist at first glance gets lost and confused when visiting Osaka for the first time but when it comes to fighting and saving his friends from danger he acts strong no matter what. His small frame and body weight makes everyone baffled as no-one even a young hero like himself can even do, he is indeed stronger than most of his classmates and even the Wonderlands. His rival when defeating, however, is Druganato’s Boss form since Druganato himself is more powerful than most of the other Heartbreakers and Wonderlands it does take time defeating his boss, however. Design The Protagonist is a 15-year old with Below average height, and pale skin. The protagonist wears the usual uniform, with the usual green cardigan and black pants. He has grayish-blackish hair almost similar to Momoko Takanashi’s colored hair, and has a bit of edges to the side that makes his hair look a bit fluffy. and has ash-grey eyes. Etymology his second name(Kaito) means “ The Most Supportive" person and Takeda means Martial Felid his manga name Fuyuki means Winter Tree while Ino written in Katakana is a name given to Greek mythology, It was the wife of the King of Thives Kadmos and a rather mean stepmother of Frixos and Elli. Based to another myth, she turned into godship and was praised together with Poseidon, Thalass (sea) and Galini (calmness)Ino(Greek Goddess) Reference to the protagonist‘s name https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ino_(Greek_mythology) With his third name Tasejin Sugukami, literally means “ a person of spirit who is a shy person of excellence” in full sentence. Different Languages Trivia * he is the shortest Male Protagonist. at 169 cm (5’7”), he is only one-centimeter shorter than The Male Protagonist of Persona 3. * However, he does grow taller in Persona 6 The Epilogue approximately slightly shorter than Hisato. * Mako mentions that if he ever has a birthday, it would be December 22nd due to the fact that he’ll be a Capricorn because a Capricorn is ambitious, conservative, determined, practical and helpful * He is shown to not be very religious compared to Momoko or Nakashiro. He is claimed to be Roman Catholic and does pray from time to time. Not very often. * Fuyuki (Kaito or Tasejin) could be quarter Greek like Momoko since his manga name isn’t written in katakana, and it could be of Greek roots, it was never mentioned in the official profiles *he is the youngest Protaginist in the Persona series, since most of them are 16 to 17 *he also claims to have a "fetish" with girls with big toes, possibly a Foot-Fetish, but it isn’t canon, only if you talk with all of the girls at once. * he is short compared to Hisato Ogawa * his hair is gray in the visual art, but not in the gacha studio version * His Persona is the child of Izanami and Izanagi which is Yu Narukami’s Persona And Marie’s True Form in Persona 4 Gallery File:09CC53AE-4EE0-46E2-A4E7-5804234478F1.jpeg|Fuyuki, above Momoko File:Momoko_and_Protag_art.jpeg|Momoko hugs the Protagonist art by Sakura. File:Persona_6_Protag_All_out_Attack.png|The Protagonist’s All out attack File:Crossdress_guys_.jpeg|The Protagonist, Edward, Eichiro and Hisato In crossdress File:Protag_crossdress.jpeg|Portrait of the protagonist in crossdress. File:The_fool_art.jpeg|The Protagonist, made by Mako File:Protag_Sketch_.jpeg|Protagonist sketch by Selah Sketches. File:Persona_6_cover_uodated.jpeg|Protagonist on the middle File:Protag_old.png|Protagonist (old sprite) File:Persona_6_Cover_art.png|Fuyuki on the middle with Fukakai Yamazaki And Momoko Takanashi on the left File:Momoko_protag_druganato_.png|Druganato, planning to use Momoko as his “Princess” while The protagonist falls under hypnosis File:Beach_p6.png|Summertime visual art for Episode 26 with Momoko Takanashi Hisato Ogawa Akemi Saito Audrey Murakami Reina Kojima File:65AAB5A5-AFDB-448B-8AE6-50D754CBF463.jpeg|Fuyuki in Gacha Form File:2D63BB37-B001-4C07-8F28-A230F4C641FF.jpeg|Fuyuki Above Momoko’s Head (2) Sketches File:Bullies_sketch.jpeg|Protagonist gets held hostage by a tougher 3rd year with Momoko watching in fear and Sachiko taking videos on her smartphone File:Crossdressing_guys_sketch.jpeg|Crossdressing sketch of the Persona 6 Male characters Sprites File:Protag_portrait_.png|Protagonist’s Portrait (for all routes) File:Persona_6_Protag_normal_clothes.png|The Protagonist in Normal clothes External Links Category:Persona 6 Characters Category:Persona 6 Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Short Characters Category:Born in the 2000s Category:Born in the 2010s Category:2009 Births Category:The Wonderlands